


Redamancy

by missdistress



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Episode 3x18 coda, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress
Summary: Альтернативный конец эпизода 3х18 "What's Next?", в котором Бак и Эдди сходятся, потому что именно это и должно было случиться.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 7





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redamancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174817) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Redamancy (сущ.) — акт любви к тому, кто любит тебя; любовь, возвращенная в полном объеме.

Вечеринка в честь выпускного Мэй проходила отлично. Еда была превосходна, компания ещё лучше, фотобудка оказалась удачной идеей, все были в восторге.

Эдди посмотрел на всех с широкой улыбкой. Они наконец-то хорошо проводили время, вся команда была счастлива и беззаботна. Ну, не вся.

Он огляделся по сторонам, но Бака не нашел. Его нигде не было видно. Но он бы не ушёл не попрощавшись, поэтому Эдди пошел поискать снаружи. И вот он — стоит, прислонившись к стене, запрокинув голову и устремив глаза в небо.

— Эй, приятель, ты в порядке? — спросил Эдди. Бак опустил глаза и улыбнулся, увидев, что он подошёл ближе и встал рядом. Эдди почувствовал что-то тёплое в своей груди, в последнее время он часто ощущал это рядом с Баком. Это было чем-то новым, но приятным.

— Да, просто нужно было побыть в тишине. – Он пожал плечами, коснувшись своими руками рук Эдди и снова подняв глаза.

Прошло мгновение, они оба стояли в тишине, наслаждаясь тем, как небо из светло-оранжевого становится тёмно-синим.

— Прости, что ударил тебя по лицу ранее. Тебе же не было больно?

— Нет, всё нормально. Просто это было немного неожиданно.

Бак усмехнулся.

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил Эдди через минуту, внимательно глядя на него. Бак вздохнул, точно зная, почему Эдди спрашивает.

— Я поговорил с ней. Она сказала, что ей не нравилось то, кем она была здесь, со мной. Она, кажется, не сожалела, что никогда не отвечала, но всё в порядке. — Он посмотрел вниз и повернулся лицом к Эдди. Эдди сделал то же самое. — Теперь я вижу, что она не та, за кого я её принимал. И что не она сделала меня тем, кто я есть сейчас. Я сделал это сам.

Эдди мягко улыбнулся.

— Это точно, — он положил руку на плечо Бака, ободряюще сжав его, прежде чем убрать её. — И я не буду поливать грязью того, кого не знаю… но ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Нежность в выражении лица Эдди застала Бака врасплох, но он всё равно улыбнулся, хотя лёгкий румянец начал заливать его шею.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, ласково улыбаясь. — Думаю, я уже нашёл лучше.

— У тебя есть кто-то, кого я не знаю? — спросил Эдди, и Бак мог поклясться, что увидел проблески ревности на его нахмуренном лбу, что он принял как призыв к действию.

— Вообще-то знаешь, — заявил Бак, довольный вопросительным выражением на лице Эдди. — У этого человека самые прекрасные карие глаза, которые иногда кажутся ореховыми, тёмные волосы, красивое тело. Очень красивое тело, — описывал он, смотря на него. Лицо Эдди, казалось, прошло через множество эмоций, останавливаясь на очевидной ревности. Что Бак счёл забавным и вполне достаточным, чтобы продолжить дальше. — Это один из лучших пожарных, которых я когда-либо видел. После меня, конечно, — пошутил он, и Эдди закатил глаза.

— И кто же это? — спросил Эдди, раздражаясь, не имея ни малейшего представления, кто бы это мог быть, поскольку Бак проводил всё свое время с одними и теми же четырьмя людьми. Бак попытался подавить рвущийся наружу смех.

— Ну же, попробуй догадаться, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди и наслаждаясь тем, что Эдди не мог оторвать взгляда от его рук. Он знал, что надеть эту рубашку было хорошей идеей. — Это самый упрямый человек из всех, кого я знаю. Такой же упрямый, как и я. Но при этом самый заботливый, даже если иногда это трудно показать. На лице Эдди всё еще было то же озадаченное выражение, и Бак улыбнулся. — Всё ещё не понял? — спросил он.

— Не совсем. Если этот человек — часть команды, то я понятия не имею, кто бы это мог быть, потому что никогда не видел, чтобы ты разговаривал дольше десяти минут с кем-то, кроме Кэпа, Чима, Хен или меня.

И Бак чуть не фыркнул.

— О, ты близок к разгадке. — Он думал, что Эдди не может выглядеть ещё более сбитым с толку, но он ошибался. — Последняя подсказка: у этого человека самый удивительный ребёнок, — сказал Бак и улыбнулся Эдди, который, казалось, вспоминал каждый разговор, в котором Бак говорил так о Крисе.

— Погоди, я думал, ты говорил, что Крис — самый удивительный в мире ребёнок, — сказал он, недоуменно приподняв бровь.

— Да, говорил, — он ухмыльнулся, и его ресницы затрепетали при взгляде на Эдди. Что происходило довольно часто с того дня, как они встретились, но, возможно, это было его подсознание, реагирующее на Эдди ещё до того, как он понял, что чувствует. Он уже собрался уходить, когда увидел, что до Эдди начинает доходить, но не успел он сделать и двух шагов, как Эдди что-то пробормотал и повернулся к нему. Он уже смотрел на него, слегка приоткрыв рот.

— Это я? — спросил он тихо, словно боялся, что ответ будет отрицательным. Бак мягко улыбнулся ему.

— Ты бы рассердился, будь это так? — сказал Бак, находясь всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Эдди.

— Это бы означало, что я начал ревновать к самому себе. Так что нет, я бы не возражал, если бы это был я. — Он мягко улыбнулся, ожидая реакции Бака.

— Я думал, ты догадаешься быстрее, — поддразнивал Бак, и Эдди хотел было сердито посмотреть на него, но нежное выражение лица его выдало. Они были так близко, что их грудные клетки соприкасались.

— Заткнись, — Эдди закатил глаза.

— Только если поцелуешь меня, — сострил Бак, и у Эдди перехватило дыхание. Его глаза скользнули по лицу Бака, ища неуверенность, но он увидел только выжидающие глаза и мягкие розовые губы, которые так сильно хотел поцеловать. Поэтому он наклонился, нежно соприкасая их губы, а затем отстранился. — И это всё? — Бак вызывающе наклонил голову, а Эдди никогда не отступал перед вызовом.

Он положил обе руки на лицо Бака и притянул его к себе для крепкого поцелуя, проведя языком по его нижней губе и слегка прикусив её, чем заслужил тихий стон младшего. А потом отстранился ухмыляясь, когда Бак снова попытался завладеть его губами.

— Этого достаточно? — спросил Эдди. Бак судорожно выдохнул.

— Да. Да. Не могу дождаться, чтобы сделать это снова, — ответил он, выглядя слегка потрясенным, что заставило Эдди немного гордиться собой. Или не немного. В конце концов, это из-за него Бак чувствовал себя подобным образом.

— Ну, с этим придётся повременить, мы все-таки ещё на вечеринке, — сказал Эдди, и Бак надулся, как ребенок, которому сказали, что он больше не может играть, потому что пора спать. — Но ты же потом пойдешь с нами, останешься на ночь? — предложил Эдди, и лицо Бака снова просияло.

— Да, — согласился он быстро. — А утром я могу приготовить завтрак для вас с Крисом, — добавил он с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Заманчивое предложение. Крис будет только рад съесть что-нибудь, кроме хлопьев, — сказал он, быстро чмокнув Бака в губы и взяв за руку.

— Наверное, теперь мне придётся готовить чаще, а? — шутливо спросил Бак.

— Только если тебе этого хочется.

Эдди улыбнулся, и Бак сжал его руку.

— Конечно, хочется, — сказал он, ухмыляясь. — А теперь давай вернёмся на вечеринку, пока я не потерял остатки самообладания и не начал снова целовать тебя.

Эдди рассмеялся, но всё же последовал за ним.

Они получили несколько удивлённых лиц от некоторых из гостей, но команда только одарила их понимающими взглядами и поддерживающими улыбками. Мэдди мягко улыбнулась Баку. И конечно же, Крис подбежал к ним, когда увидел, что они держатся за руки, и радостно завизжал, обнимая их обоих. Теперь они могли сказать, без сомнения, что все были счастливы и прекрасно проводили время.


End file.
